


Uncovered

by oneshotsbygabby



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Nick Fury Knows All, Oral Sex, Parent Nick Fury, Past Clint Barton/Reader, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Reader & Natasha Friendship, Reader-Insert, SHIELD still exists, Secret Relationship, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshotsbygabby/pseuds/oneshotsbygabby
Summary: You're in a secret relationship with Steve Rogers. When you find out that your father knows because of the bugs in Steve's apartment, will all go well? Or will Steve blow a fuse?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this imagine: [Imagine being Fury’s daughter and he finds out about your relationship with Cap via the bugs in Steve’s apartment](https://thranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com/post/125210409288/gif-sources-nick-steve-imagine-being-furys).
> 
> Even though it's tagged Nick Fury/Reader _and_ Steve Rogers/Reader, just remember that Nick Fury is the reader's **father**.

When you got the note to meet your father in his office, part of you was really concerned. Yes, you worked for SHIELD, and yes, it was mostly because he'd trained you into the perfect agent, but he didn't ask to see you very often, mainly because he didn't want anybody claiming favoritism. And you weren't sure what he wanted, but part of you was worried he found out about your relationship with Steve.

Steve had only been awake for about three months when the two of you had met. You had heard everything he did during the war, during the time he took down HYDRA back in the forties, and you were a bit starstruck, you had to admit. But there was more to Steve Rogers.

The more being he was sweet, and kind, and funny, and brave. There was such a lack of good guys these days and seeing how sweet he was just struck a chord with you. Even when you hung out as just friends, he was super-nice and you would hang out at his apartment and start watching movies and TV shows that were on his list, things that he wanted to catch up on.

Of course, you hadn’t told your dad about your relationship with Steve. Mostly because you knew he would freak out about it. Nick loved Steve, thought he was a good guy and a terrific agent, but all your adult life, every single boyfriend or girlfriend you ever brought home, he didn’t think they were good enough for you. And you had a feeling that once he realized you and Steve were dating, he’d no longer like the man.

And things with Steve were going very well. The two of you had just celebrated your one-year anniversary the other day, and you knew that one day you’d tell your dad about him, but Steve was fine with the way things were going right now. He was okay that Nick didn’t know about the two of you yet.

But if you were to say that your mind didn’t jump to the worst possible conclusion when Maria came to your office to tell you he wanted to see you, it’d be a lie. It seemed like everyone at the compound knew about your relationship with Steve. It almost seemed that the only person who was in the dark was your father.

You knock lightly on his office door before entering, saying, “Director Fury?” You always called him _Director_ at work, because the one thing you were most worried about was that someone would try to say he was showing favorites, and treated you differently because you were his daughter, which he never ever did. You separated your home life from your work life; it was best that way.

You heard the faint, “Come in,” from inside the office, so you made your way inside. You knew something was wrong right away when he didn’t smile when he saw you. He looked rather uncomfortable, and that made your heart sink.

“Y/N,” he said, watching you, “there’s something you and I need to discuss.”

You nod, swallowing hard. His composure, the way his eyes were avoiding yours, you knew something was very wrong, and you were starting to get nervous.

You sat down in front of his desk and watched him closely.

“Is there anything you want to tell me, Y/N?” He asked, watching you closely. “I mean, before we do this?”

“Do _what_ , Director?” you asked, clearly confused. “Am I missing something?”

He shrugged and then, reaching over to his computer, pushed a few buttons and sounds started filling the office. You go white as a sheet as the moans of _Oh, God_ and _Steve, fuck yes_ fill the room, because you recognize your voice in them, and you know exactly when this was recorded. This audio was recorded just a couple of nights ago, on your one-year anniversary with Steve.

“Please, turn that off, Dad,” you groan, watching him closely. He nods as the sound in the room fades.

“So, Y/N, were you ever going to tell me? I mean, you and Cap _are_ together, right? This wasn’t just a one-night thing?”

You can feel the blush start to color your cheeks. You watch your father closely before saying, “Yeah, we’re together. A year and three days.”

“A whole year?!” he exclaims, and you flinch a little. Your dad doesn’t raise his voice all that much, and you know that when he does, he’s really upset. If there’s one thing in the entire world you hate, it’s making your dad so upset he yells. “Were you ever going to tell me?”

You shrug your shoulders, glancing at the floor. Right now, you don’t know if you can handle the disappointment that you know is laced in his eyes.

“Y/N,” he says softly, and your gaze snaps up to look into his eyes. “Is there a reason I didn’t know?”

You watch him very closely, trying to figure out what to say to him. Finally, you lick your lips and then say, “I didn’t want you hating the man.”

He looks at you quizzically.

“Every person I’ve ever dated, as soon as I’ve introduced them to you or told you about them, you made up your mind that you didn’t like them, without even knowing them.”

He starts to shake his head, but then you interrupt, “It happens, Dad. It’s happened more than once. Every single date I ever had in high school, every single date I had in college, even when I was at the Academy. I haven’t ever had one single boyfriend or girlfriend you’ve ever liked. And then, there were people I dated that you liked _until_ you found out we were dating.”

“That’s never happened, Y/N,” he said to you. You fix him with a look.

“How about Clint?” you ask. “Barton and I dated for a while, a few years ago, remember? You liked him until you found out that we were dating, spent the eight months we dated hating him, and then when we broke up, you went back to liking him again.”

You and Clint had had mutual crushes on each other for a while, and even though you broke up after dating for eight months, it had nothing to do with your dad. The relationship with him just fizzled out. 

“I never hated Barton,” he said, but you fix your father with a look that told him you weren’t buying his particular brand of bullshit.

“Look, Dad,” you say softly, watching him, “I love you. You’ve raised me on your own the best that you absolutely could, and I’ve always looked up to you because of it. But nobody I have ever dated has ever been good enough for me in your opinion. Dad, Steve and I love each other.”

“What do the two of you even have in common?” he asked. “He’s so much older than you.”

“Technically,” you say, “Steve is twenty-six. He was _twenty-six_ when he went into the ice. It doesn’t matter that he was born over a hundred years ago. What matters is that he still has the mindset of a twenty-six-year-old, because, even though seventy years went by while he was in the ice, when he woke up, it had felt like no time had gone by at all.”

“Y/N, what are you even talking about?”

“Dad, you were there when he woke up, but you hadn’t spent any time with him while he was adjusting to life this century. _I_ was. _I_ was the agent assigned to catching him up to speed, to teach him how to use technology, how to use the Internet, and the way the world has changed between 1944 and 2012. Steve and I clicked over a lot of things, and we eventually fell in love.”

Your dad watches you closely before nodding. “Fine, Y/N,” he says finally. “How about dinner tonight? We can go anywhere you want, or we can have it in your apartment. I want Steve to be there, too. Will you ask him?”

You cock your head and then ask the burning question, “Why?”

“I’ve known him as Cap for quite a while,” your dad answers. “I’ve known him as Cap, but I don’t know him as _Steve_. I want to get to know not only Captain America, but Steve, the boyfriend of my baby girl.”

You nod. “Sure,” you finally say after thinking it over for a couple of moments. “I’ll ask him.”

***

Of course, when you drive up to the Avengers compound, you weren’t even the least bit surprised when Natasha met you at the front door and told you that Steve was in the gym.

“I heard you had a talk with Nick today, Y/N,” she said as she followed you through the compound. “How’d it go?”

“Be honest with me, Natasha,” you say, stopping to look at her. “Did you know about those bugs in Steve’s apartment?”

She’s silent for a few moments and you watch her very closely. Finally, she sighs and then says, “Nick’s had those bugs in Steve’s apartment for a long time -– since he woke up. At first it was just to protect Steve, but he never had them removed. I doubt Steve even knows they’re there.”

“But yet, he’s using them to spy on him,” you snap. “It’s how he found out about our relationship.” When Natasha opens her mouth, you say to her, “Don’t even try to fucking deny it, Tasha. I heard the recording myself.”

“Nick is just upset that you hid it from him for so long, Y/N,” Natasha said softly. “You should’ve told him before now.”

“Natasha, I’ve known you for a long time,” you say. The two of you start walking again as you continue, “I’ve known you for as long as you’ve worked for SHIELD. I was just a teenager when you were brought in. And you remember when Clint and I dated? Do you, however, remember how my dad acted when he found out?”

“He hated him,” she said.

You nod. “Yeah, he did. Wanted nothing to do with him until after we broke up, and then, all of the sudden, Clint was one of his favorite and best agents. He’s done that to so many people that I’ve dated, Tasha. I…Steve is such a great guy, you know? And I’m not saying that just because I’m dating him. I’ve loved Steve for a long time, and I don’t think I’d be with Steve if he wasn’t a great guy. Steve’s an amazing agent, and I would hate it if my dad hated him just because we’re dating. He’s too good of a person.”

Natasha just watched you.

When you reached the gym, you stood back to watch for a few moments as Steve is doing his best to demolish a punching bag. You just watch him until Natasha looks over at you and clears her throat loudly.  
He turns around, wiping sweat from his brow, and smiles at you. He starts removing the tape from his hands as he comes towards you, greeting you with a kiss. The kiss is just a brief meeting of the lips, and then he notices the look on your face.

“Uh oh,” he says, grabbing your hand and leading you over to a bench to sit down. “What happened?”

“So, I don’t know how to tell you this, Steve, but my dad knows about us.”

He frowns, “You told him? I thought we were going to wait to tell him together.”

“Well, this doesn’t concern –-” Natasha starts, but your head snaps up to the sound of her voice.

“You stay, you traitor,” you say to her. “This is all your fault, you know that, right?”

Steve is shooting a quizzical glance between you and Natasha. “Y/N,” he says gently, “what is going on?”

“Your apartment is bugged, Steve,” you say finally. “My dad had it bugged a really long time ago.”

The color drains from his face. “What?” he whispers.

“It’s not because you’re not trustworthy, Steve,” Natasha jumps in. “Because that’s not the issue, and it’s never been. Back when you first woke up, everything was strange for you, and Nick wanted to keep an eye on you. That’s why Nick had them put in to begin with.”

“So why are they still there now?”

“My dad has a lot of secrets,” you answer him. “But the consensus is that he just never had them taken out.”

“He never took them out because he couldn’t figure out how to do it stealthily,” you heard Clint’s voice come into the gym. “He put them in before you got the apartment, but he couldn’t figure a way to get them out while you were living there, because he never wanted you to know they had been there in the first place.”

Clint comes up to you, says hello, and gives you a kiss on the cheek. “I heard about your meeting with your dad this afternoon,” he comments.

“Ugh. Don’t even remind me.”

“So what did he hear?” Steve asks. He watches your face, and the blush that colors your cheeks tells him everything he needs to know.

“Oh, God. Really?” he asks. You nod.

“ _Great_ ,” he says sarcastically. “This is just _great_.”

“Dad wants to have dinner with us tonight,” you say, trying to ease the tension that was in the room. “You, me, and him. At a restaurant, or my apartment, it doesn’t matter.”

“Why?”

“He said it’s because he already knows you as Captain America, but he wants to know you as Steve Rogers, my boyfriend.” You see the look on his face as you say, “Please, Steve. Give him a chance?”

“I’m still really pissed,” he says, going to tape his knuckles back up so he can work out at another punching bag, “but I’ll do it. For you, Y/N.”

“Thank you, Steve,” you say honestly. “I really do appreciate it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note the rating change. There is smut at the end of this chapter, just be warned.

"You nervous about tonight?"

You were in your bedroom, trying to figure out what to wear. Well, correction -- Natasha was in your closet, looking at your clothes, and you were lounging on your bed. You weren't sure what you wanted to wear, and she was always good at finding clothes that made a statement, so you just kind of let her take the reins when it comes to fashion.

"I don't know, Tasha," you groan as you run a hand over your face. "Should I be?"

She shrugged. "I haven't ever done the meet the parents thing before," she admitted. "But, I mean, Steve's met Nick, and they had worked together before, but this whole thing is different. You know how your dad gets with your boyfriends."

You roll your eyes. "You're damn right I do," you muttered. "Every single person I've ever dated has never been good enough for me, according to him. He's gotta realize that I'm in my twenties now -- I'm a fucking adult. The overprotective thing he had going on when I was growing up was fine back then, but it's different now. I can make my own decisions and I can make my own mistakes."

"Are you trying to say that Steve is a mistake?" Natasha teased, turning around to hold a dress up. "What do you think of this one?"

It was a red dress that came to your mid-thigh and accentuated your curves in all the right ways. That dress happened to be one of your favorites, and you knew that Steve loved seeing you in it.

"I'm not saying Steve is a mistake," you say, answering her question, even though you knew that when Natasha had asked it, she wasn't expecting an answer. "If anything, Steve's the rightest thing I've ever done. He's amazing and I love him. I want to be with him." You notice the look Natasha's throwing your way and you sigh. "I know you may not believe in romantic love, Tasha, but I definitely do, and Steve's it for me."

"Go get in the shower, Y/N," Natasha says to you a moment later. "I'm gonna gather up your clothes so you have something to change into." Natasha noticed the look on your face before she adds, "Don't worry. You trust me, don't you?"

You nod.

"Then trust me, babe," she said, winking. "Now, go get in the shower, and by the time you come back, everything will be laid out for you."

After your shower, you wrapped a towel around your body and went into your bedroom, where Nat had laid out the red dress, and a lacey white bra and panties set. You knew why she did that especially.

Steve was coming back to your apartment with you after dinner. He was going to talk to Nick about taking the bugs in his apartment out, and so Steve was going to stay with you in your apartment until Nick agreed to do so. Steve had been incredibly uncomfortable after finding out that those bugs were there, and so you had agreed to let Steve stay with you.

And Steve loved seeing you in white lingerie. It was true that he _was_ a man and loved seeing you in _any_ kind of lingerie, but he got turned on when you wore light colors, like white or baby blue, especially, because, as he'd told you more than once, there was just something so damn innocent about it. You used that information to your benefit more than once, and had told Natasha about it, so that's why she'd picked out the ones she had.

You dressed in your appointed outfit as Natasha sat out in the living room, flipping through TV channels. You had known Natasha since you were a teenager and were really comfortable around her, but she still wanted to give you your privacy to change.

After dressing, you stared at yourself in the mirror. You felt the butterflies fluttering around in your stomach and weren't even sure why you felt so nervous. Your father and your boyfriend had already met, and they liked each other. So what if Nick had hated all your significant others until now? He had promised that he was going to try to get to know Steve, and he was going to try not to hold anything against him.

But, at the same time, you couldn't overlook the fact that Nick _had_ hated all your other significant others in the past. You had a feeling that Steve was the one for you, and wanted Nick to like him, so you had a feeling that the nerves couldn't be helped.

Several minutes passed when Natasha poked her head into your bedroom, where you were still standing in front of the mirror. "What's the matter?" she asked, watching you closely. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

You shrug. "I'm just nervous," you say, trying to act nonchalant. "I know that Dad and Steve already know each other, and that Dad already likes the man, but think about the past, Tasha. He's always hated every other single person I've ever dated. What if it happens again?"

"You can't play the _what if_ game, love," Natasha said soothingly, rubbing your shoulders. Her voice was soft and comforting. "Just kind of go with the flow. Nick knows Steve, so he knows that Steve isn't going to put up with any bullshit."

"Yeah," you groan, rolling your eyes. "That's what I'm worried about."

***

There was a restaurant not too far from SHIELD headquarters that you liked to frequent. It wasn't anything fancy; it was just a little diner, but you had lost count of how many times you'd been there over the years. It was a place that you and your father had eaten at while you were growing up, and even after you got employed by SHIELD, you tended to eat there at least once a week.

You had been on your own for quite a while, but your cooking skills were still sub-par. It wasn't something you were very good at; even though your mother had left you and your father when you were still quite young, you hadn't adapted to learning domesticity very well as a teenager.

By pure coincidence, even though you, Nick, and Steve were all arriving separately, you and Steve managed to arrive at the same time. He held the door open for you, and you found your father almost immediately. He was seated in a booth towards the back, and, after Steve held out his arm for you, you took it and went over to slide into the booth across from your father.

Your dad smiled when he saw you coming. "Hey, Y/N," he greeted cheerfully. He nodded at Steve, "Cap."

"Not _Cap_ tonight," you corrected. "Just Steve."

Nick nods. "Right," he said. A silence fell over the table as the three of you opened your menus.

"Dad," you say, breaking the silence after a few moments had gone by, "Steve's going to be staying with me for a while." You didn't want to bring it up, just in case there was an argument, but it needed to be said. "Will you get those bugs outta his apartment?"

Nick nods. You notice that Steve is tense, and you're wondering if this dinner was a bad idea. Then Nick looks directly at Steve, "Steve, I'm sorry about those bugs. You had a hard time adjusting once you first woke up, and I just had to make sure everything was okay. I know you don't want to hear this, but you could've been a liability to SHIELD. I just had to make sure."

To your surprise, Steve nods. "I know," he admitted softly. "When Y/N, Natasha, and Clint told me about it this afternoon, I was really upset. But I had time to think about it, and I understand it."

"Really?" you asked, surprised. Steve nodded.

"Yeah." But then he looked at Nick and said, "I'm still staying with Y/N until those bugs are removed, though. I don't want to stay there when I know the apartment is bugged to hell."

Nick nods.

The three of you order your dinners and you spend the next couple of hours chatting and eating. Nick and Steve make small talk, with Nick getting to know your boyfriend a little better than he did. You knew that Steve and Nick already knew each other from work, but you're pleasantly surprised that your dad is putting in an effort.

After you eat dinner, you order a dessert, because what good is going to the diner if you don't order a piece of their peanut butter pie? It's an amazing dessert, one of your favorites, and every time you go to that place to eat, you _always_ have a piece of their peanut butter pie; it's almost famous. As you eat it, you notice that Steve and Nick seem to really be getting along, and it makes you happy.

Steve caught a cab back to the apartment with you and you chatted about how you were happy that he and your father were trying to get along. Steve nodded, but wasn't saying much. Part of you was worried about it.

After the apartment door closed behind the two of you, Steve pushed you up against it. The door was cold behind your back and you let out a gasp when your skin touched it. Leaning down, Steve captured your mouth with his, and your arms fly around his neck.

Steve grasps your body tightly as he leans into you and kisses you gently. Even though his kisses are gentle, they aren't lacking in hunger. You lean into him, and he grabs your ass and squeezes as you make out with one another.

You break apart to breathe, and when he looks you up and down, you can note the hunger in his gaze. "Do you know how much I love you in that dress?"

Without answering, you just smiled at him coyly.

A growl leaves his mouth as he licks his lips, and you notice his eyes are lust-blown. You wonder how long you could possibly toy with the poor man, but then decide against doing so.

"I fucking love you in that dress," he growls, and, grabbing him by the back of his neck, you pull him down for another kiss. He tastes so good on your lips and, taking initiative, you slide your tongue across his lower lip, silently asking for access. When he opens his mouth, you thrust your tongue inside and moan as you kiss him.

When you break the kiss again, you grab his hand and pull him over to the couch. You remove your dress and it leaves you in those pure white bra and panties you had put on after your shower. You push him down onto the couch, and he just takes the time to look at you.

You realize that he isn't just _looking_. The man is _staring_ at you, and the look on his face says he wants to eat you alive. You smirk at him playfully, studying his hungry gaze.

"You look fucking amazing," he says to you. "So beautiful."

You grin at him. "Do you like it?" you ask him, knowing damn well what the answer to that question is. He nods.

You drop to your knees in front of him, leaning up to kiss him softly while unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing. You pushed the shirt haphazardly from his shoulders, and then worked on unbuttoning and unzipping the grey slacks he was wearing. 

Once they were opened, you pull his rapidly-growing length out of his boxers, and smirk at him dangerously. Licking your lips, you lower your mouth and lick a stripe up the underside. You hear Steve take in a deep breath and take him into your mouth, suckling lightly.

"Look at me, baby doll," Steve grit out huskily as you sucked on him, and your gaze snapped up to look into his blue eyes. He let out a groan as he watched your face intently.

Taking his length all the way into the back of your throat, you swallowed around him. The first time you went down on Steve, he had been amazed at the fact that you had little gag reflex. You liked to show off for him, so you took him down until your nose was buried in the curls at the base of him. As you start to bob your head, you hum around him, and Steve brought one of his hands to sweep your hair off your neck and gather it at the top of your head. He wasn't pushing you down or thrusting into your mouth, he was just gently holding your hair.

You bobbed your head faster and brought a hand to massage his balls, and he let out another groan. He knew that he was close, and he could feel his orgasm start to sneak up on him. It was building, he knew this, and he could feel the tightening of his balls, so he started to try to get you off his dick before he blew.

You weren't having that, however. You knew that because of the serum, Steve had a practically non-existent refractory period, so you wanted him to come down your throat. You continued to bob your head, and he let out a loud moan.

"Y/N, I'm gonna come, I'm so close," he rambled, and the orgasm was coming, he couldn't stop it, and it wasn't long before he came down your throat, cursing.

You cleaned him up and, taking your mouth off him, you made a show of licking your lips. He leans down and captures your lips, kissing you passionately.

After breaking the kiss, you stripped the rest of your clothing and pushed him back, so he was leaning against the back of the couch. Straddling his hips, you smirked at him seductively.

Reaching down, you slide onto his cock slowly. You're so wet you're practically soaked and have been wanting this all night long. His hands fly to your hips, gripping almost painfully, and you pause for a moment, giving yourself a moment to adjust to his size. Leaning down, you press your mouth to his.

His tongue invades your mouth almost instantly, and he groans as he tastes himself on your tongue. You start to ride him slowly, his hands digging into your hips, and he feels so good inside of you. You let out a loud groan as you ride him, and even though he feels incredible inside of you, you go slowly, sensually.

Breaking the kiss, Steve looks at you through hooded eyes. "It feels so good inside of you, sweetheart," he growls against your lips. "So tight around me. So goddamned good."

Your pace speeds up and he take one of his hands away from your hip so he can reach in-between the two of you and finger your clit. The sensation of his fingers on your clit, along with the feeling of his hard length inside of you, is almost too much, and you start moving more and more quickly. You're so close, you can feel your orgasm start to crest. You can feel it in the pit of your stomach, you know you're going to come, you're so close...

When you come around him, you didn't expect it, and it leaves you breathless. Once you orgasm, he uses his strength and flips the two of you so you're lying on the couch on your back and he's hovering above you. He hooks one of your legs over his forearm as his thrusts turn sloppier. Using his fingers, which are still attached to your clit, he continued to rub quick circles.

"I'm not gonna come until you give me one more, sugar," he grunts against your lips. "Come on, give me another one. Come for me one more time."

You can feel the orgasm building; it's getting closer and closer, and his fingers are moving faster and faster, and you don't have time to stop it before you're coming around his cock. He lets out a loud groan and thrusts a couple more times before coming inside your cunt.

He takes a few deep breaths, and even though he's leaning on your body, he's putting most of his weight on his knees that are on the floor in front of the couch so he's not putting his complete weight on you. His body is still shaking, you can literally feel it as the two of you are joined, and he gives himself a few moments to recover.

He leans down to give you a sweet kiss on the lips, and you wrap your arms around his neck as the kiss lasts a few more moments than intended.

After breaking the kiss, when you both get your breathing back under control, you look at your boyfriend. "Well?" you ask him gently. "Do you think you and my dad can play nice?"

"For you, baby?" he asks, a cocky smirk on his face that he doesn't normally wear. "Definitely."


End file.
